


Toys for Big Boys

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Gen, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Cassius finds some time for himself.Kinktober prompt: Toys - Cassius





	Toys for Big Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one!

Cassius was a fan of luxury, no need to deny that. He would only settle with the best of the best. That extended to him getting himself off too. 

His own had was good, an expert in the field, but it couldn’t do it all. He only had one to please himself with after all. Thus, resorting to toys was natural to him. 

Gently, he laid back on his back, head supported by soft pillows and legs bent at the knees. Taking his time, Cassius teased himself down, first ghosting over his nipple, fingers pressing down on his ribs, scratching himself gently down his stomach and taking a firm grip of his cock. He stroked himself a few times, already getting hard. Showing some preservation, he let himself go to keep going down his route. 

Nails digging into his thigh, he moaned. Slowly, he let his finger tease his rim, pushing a prodding without hurry. Deciding enough is enough, Cassius withdrew his hand to pour some lubricant onto his digits only to quickly letting two of them sink into himself. He rocked them back and fourth, stretching himself open. Managing to add a third signalled himself to be ready and he withdrew them once again. 

This time, he grabbed the device next to himself in the bed. Lubing it up, he teased his rim with the head for a few seconds before sinking it into his body, not holding back his moan as it entered him. 

The vibrator was thin and long, not made to fill him up but to find just the perfect spots inside. Thrusting it in and out slowly, Cassius built up a rhythm, relaxing into the feeling. He kept going, angling it slightly as he went to find what he was looking for. 

A loud moan rung out when the head of the toy hit the spot, Cassius pressing it to his prostate for a few second as to confirm the find. 

Satisfied, Cassius pressed down on the switch at the shaft, low vibrations now going through his body. Freely moaning, Cassius let the shock of the sudden stimulation ebb out before turning it up, slowly letting himself get used to the increasing pleasure. Stopping at a high level, he closed his eyes, moving his hips a little to press back on the toy. 

His hand went back up to his now rock-hard and leaking cock. He stroked his head, using the pre-come to slick himself up slightly, lube from his earlier quest helping him along. 

His head fell back into the soft pillows, hair splayed out and eyes closed. He stroked himself slowly, letting the pleasure go through him in waves. Picking up the pace, he felt his release edging closer. 

Determined to enjoy it as much as possible, Cassius’ hand slid down to the toy once again, upping the vibrations slightly to then quickly go back to his cock, milking the new intensity as much as he could. 

Feeling his climax approach quickly, he sped up his movements. Moaning, he tightened his grip, stripping his cock vigorously. Cassius bucked his hips into his hand, his hips pressing the toys further in. Nudging his prostate hard, Cassius was coming. 

Moaning as come spewed from his cock, his hips thrust up into the air. His eyes rolled back behind closed eyelids and then he fell slack against the bed. Panting happily, Cassius came down from his high, overstimulation quickly washing over him. Whining at the feeling, he turned the vibe off, letting it stay inside for the time being.


End file.
